John Smilee
| residence = | education = | affiliation = The Expendables | profession = The Expendables Mercenary, Former U.S. Marine Corps | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | rank = Commander of the Young Expendables | others = | actor = Kellan Lutz | films = 3, 4 | firstseen = The Expendables 3 | lastseen = The Expendables 4 | killcount = }} John Smilee is character appeared in The Expendables 3. He is the new commander of the Young Expendables to be trained to fight against Conrad Stonebanks. Biography A former U.S. Marine, John Smilee was dealing with survivor's guilt in Juarez, Mexico fighting gladiator style in mud pits with money given to the winner. Bonaparte leads Barney Ross to a fight so he can recruit him to capture Conrad Stonebanks but witness him lose. Bonaparte initially says it was a waste of time but Barney Ross decides to give him a chance and he refuses at first until he brings up that all three of them deal with the same guilt. While him and the rest of the new recruits are on board the plane to Romania for the mission, he questions Barney Ross why he wants Stonebanks. Barney Ross simply gives him the mission file to see for himself. They infiltrate Stonebanks' building and John Smilee, along with the rest of the team, display great skills in combat. They are able to capture Conrad Stonebanks. As they are in the van to go back to Trench Mauser waiting at the plane, Conrad Stonebanks antagonizes Barney Ross which greatly angers John Smilee, who stops him from assaulting him because their orders are to take him to the Hague. Conrad Stonebanks' men intercept the van and throw Barney Ross into the ocean (who survives) and take the team hostage. Conrad Stonebanks sends Barney Ross a video message with the team tied up challenging him to come save them. While held hostage, John Smilee feels an immediate hatred towards Conrad Stonebanks. Barney Ross arrives with the original Expendables who untie them. Conrad Stonebanks, planning this, announces that there are mines set up in the compound to go off in 45 seconds. Thorn, a hacker, is able to block the detonation until the battery on his device runs low. Conrad Stonebanks sends the entire Asmanian Army to execute them. This triggers a dispute between the teams until Barney Ross stops them and tells them that the only for them to escape is to work as a team. He asks John Smilee if he is ready and he agrees. Him and the rest of the team pull off a defensive against the army. He kills a soldier on a BMX and rides it through the battle, killing the enemies at an advantage. He is able to destroy one of the tanks by throwing a grenade into it. Noticing Barney in a jam inside the compound, he rides on top of a ramp into the air and jumps onto a ledge, assisting Barney. When Max Drummer lands on the roof he boards the chopper for evac with the rest, excluding Barney Ross. As they are about to leave without him he finally arrives, having killed Conrad Stonebanks, and makes a daring jump onto a rope tied to the chopper. John Smilee smiles for the first time when he sees he made it. Everybody goes to a bar to celebrate, having all become newly united Expendables. He shows off his new tattoo with the team logo and talks to Barney Ross about his new membership, stating that he wouldn't mind becoming team leader when the time comes. He sings karaoke with the younger members in celebration. Appearances *''The Expendables 3'' *''The Expendables 4'' Gallery Smilee.jpg EX3-_Rapido,_Smilee_and_Luna_in_action.jpg References Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Expendables (team)